The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant which is a natural occurring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named Remco. Patent chrysanthemum Remco is also described in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 1993 by R. Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Ter Aar, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of Remco Yellow was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in Aug. 1993 in Ter Aar, Holland.